Halo: Battle of New Mombasa
by Theroguerecon
Summary: An elite spartan team has been deployed. SAGE, do not let earth fall!
1. Chapter 1

October 20th, 2552

Heavy frigate over Earth

The Covenant have found earth. Our annihilation seems all but certain. They have attacked three defense platforms, two were destroyed.

An elite spartan team, Sage, a team of survivors were on board the frigate. The team consisted of four SPARTAN II supersoldiers, two SPARTAN III supersoldiers, and an early experiment for the SPARTAN IV project.

"They have engaged the surface! Sage, were moving out!" A blue spartan II commands as the rest of the team approaches a pelican. Sage was ready for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Reach

25:25

August 29th, 2552

The Covenant has begun their glassing. Our fortress in the stars, Reach, was about to fall.

Many injured marines were huddled up in an outpost outside of New Alexandria, a recently fallen city. On guard was the mysterious SPARTAN A274, who is usually called just "Recon" by his team. A274 was the leader of his former SPARTAN III fireteam, known as "Starkillers". On this team was the skilled sniper Emily A307, Demolitions expert Kurtis B220 and one of the best pilots in the UNSC's history, Nick B302.

Emily and Recon were on a lookout for Covenant activity. Recon spotted hostile movement on his positioning system. "Emily, keep your eyes peeled for Covenant activity, Kurtis, get to the MAC Cannon in the station, Nick, get the evacuation shuttles prepped for launch!" Recon commanded to his teammates. A large Covenant fleet was about to glass the area.

Suddenly, a spirit dropship crashed into the walls of the locked down outpost. Not a single Covenant soldier survived it, but a huge hole was broken into the wall. "We've been breached!" Recon shouted in a powerful, yet saddened tone. "Get ready, more dropships on the way!" Emily informed. "Kurtis, light em up!" Recon commanded Kurtis. Kurtis was able to destroy a few Covenant dropships, and even a couple carriers, but the Covenant made their way into the outpost. Recon and Emily were ready. Emily quickly sniped a couple elites, while Recon was able to kill some of the less threatening hostiles at close range with his modified M45 Tactical Shotgun, capable of firing in bursts. After the area was clear, with few marine casualties, Kurtis and Recon deemed the fleet too risky to take on. The marines made it to an evacuation shuttle, but now the team was thinking about their own escape. Recon was able to make a plan. take the warthogs in the garage, and make their way through the transport bay into the hangar. a couple pelicans still remained. Problem is, Covenant were all over the transport bay. "As if the plan couldn't already get more complicated, Recon!" Emily jokingly said. Recon replied, "Wouldn't be simple if we're involved. We saved a lot of lives today, lets save our own lives!"

In the armory beside the garage, Kurtis and Nick prepared with the guns needed to defend themselves with, in case things didn't go according to plan. Kurtis picked up a SPNKr Rocket Launcher, a special PRIME variation, with bigger explosions and faster rockets. "Hmm, Kurtis, why would you need such an expensive, deadly and heavy weapon for your own defense?" Recon questioned Kurtis. "Defense, who said it was for defense!" Kurtis replied. "Yeah, no worries Recon, maybe he's just compensating for something" Emily humorously commented. "Hey, only the best is good enough, that's all you gotta know, Emily!" Kurtis snarkily responded to Emily's joke. The team was ready to go.

They mounted up on a troophog, a warthog with 4 added seats. Nick drove, while Recon was passenger. Emily was sniping in the back, and Kurtis had his SPNKr Prime. "Plans seemed to have changed, we'll leave it up to Kurtis to use his rockets." Recon told his team. "Yeah, not like a gauss cannon would do us better or anything!" Nick responded. "Leave it to Kurtis to complicate our plans, now lets get moving!" Recon ordered.

The ride up the transport bay was smooth for the most part. Most Covenant infantry and vehicles were taken out by Kurtis, and there wasn't anything stopping them from their goal, until a Covenant dropship delivered a wraith. The wraith fired, Emily backed up, but Kurtis made a mistake.

The warthog was flipped with the explosion, and the explosion took Kurtis with it. Kurtis was dead.

"KURTIS!" Recon screamed in a sad tone, a tone that he just lost something, someone very important. Recon was staring at Kurtis' dead body, sad, feeling guilt for not informing him, for not telling him something as simple as to back up. Recon left with the remainder of the team. The Pelican bay was clear until a phantom shot a hole in the wall, and out dropped a couple Elite Zealots and an Elite shipmaster, Zyto Vavame.

Emily and Nick were able to take on the Zealots, while the Elite Shipmaster was his. Recon ran up to Zyto, ready to kill him with his shotgun, but Zyto struck him down with a swing of his energy dagger. Recon was on the ground, shotgun roughly 5 feet away. Recon reached in to grab it, but he heard Zyto's energy sword ignite. He thought he was dead, until Nick shot him with a pistol. Zyto went after Nick and Emily, buying Recon time.

Just as Zyto was about to strike Nick down, Recon comes in behind Zyto, disarming him them using his own sword to cut off Zyto Vavame's arm off.

Nick, Emily and Recon took a pelican, and took off to the skies.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. What happens to Nick Emily and Recon, and how this ties in with the prologue will be shown next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
